


Lipsticks and Let's Plays

by Ghoulboyboos



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Beauty Guru! Ryan, Fluff, Gamer! Shane, Humor, M/M, Make Up, Youtube AU, twitch au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 19:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15758637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghoulboyboos/pseuds/Ghoulboyboos
Summary: What a leap now, to see Ryan pose with that confidence in dark lipstick and purple eyeshadow wearing a teal tank top with mesh underneath. He looks fucking amazing and Zach knows he has to step up his game. Ryan’s pose is presenting, dramatic towards the person next to him and from the ugly green sweater and how the guy towers over Ryan, Zach can already tell it’s Shane. Other people might not, though, because Shane’s huge head is hidden behind a question mark box that Ryan edited on him for a thumbnail. The title is clickbait 101 and it makes Zach laughter-cough sandwich crumbs over his keyboard.“I FINALLY do my boyfriend’s Make-Up! Boyfriend REVEAL!! *No Clickbait*”Zach snorts and wipes his desk clean, grabs his headphones and starts the video.





	Lipsticks and Let's Plays

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Beauty Guru! AU where Ryan has a Make-Up channel on youtube and his boyfriend Shane is a gamer who streams Let's Plays on twitch. This was hugely inspired by gober_mouch on tumblr who started to post headcanons for this and also I have to thank void-bee for all that support during and
> 
>  
> 
> [great fucking art?!](http://void-bee.tumblr.com/post/177117647076/some-more-of-gober-mouchs-beauty-guru-ryan-as)

Zach kicks the door shut behind him and toes his shoes off. He is exhausted, but today is the first day of a new chapter and he can’t help but be excited as well. So he digs his phone out of his bag and texts Ryan.

 

 **Me:** Last day on grind for the clock is officially: OVER.

 **Me:** Now my life will be dedicated to making that sweet sweet youtube money!

 

Ryan doesn’t take long to respond.

 

 **Bonito:** Holy shit, dude! So happy for you!

 **Bonito:** Got some big announcement video planned?

 

Zach grins and types an answer while walking to his room.

 

 **Me:** Not yet! Might do a new viral trend or just “youtube inspired make up” with lots of red and white arrows n shit.

 

 **Bonito:** Lol! And blue thumbs ups and bells!

 

 **Me:** Exactly!

 **Me:** Hah.

 **Me:** Ex-zach-clty!

 

 **Bonito:** Terrible

 **Bonito:** You should be fired for that pun.

 

 **Me:** Nobody can fire me now! I’m self employed, bay-bee!

 

 **Bonito:** Speaking of our jobs, I posted a vid featuring the sasquatch today.

 **Bonito:** If you’re interested.

 

 **Me:** Omg.

 **Me:** I was waiting for one holy shit.

 

 **Bonito:** Well your prayers have been answered!

 

Zach goes to get a soda from the kitchen and stops by his bag to grab the sandwich he bought on his way home. His evening entertainment is settled.

 

He sees Ryan’s video right away; it sits on top of his notifications. The thumbnail shows Ryan with a cheeky grin and his full make up and Zach will forever be jealous of the way Ryan’s eyelids have that wonderful swing to it and how full his lips are, perfect for the dark lipstick he has put on. The first time they tried out make up together – the begin of both their careers as beauty gurus, really – had been not so bright. Ryan had put on the dark lipstick, looked at himself and decided he looked awful, like someone who partied all night and then just straight up died. The most “white-trash” he could ever be. Zach had laughed so hard his eyeliner had run black tears over his face.

What a leap now, to see Ryan pose with that confidence in dark lipstick and purple eyeshadow wearing a teal tank top with mesh underneath. He looks fucking amazing and Zach knows he has to step up his game. Ryan’s pose is presenting, dramatic towards the person next to him and from the ugly green sweater and how the guy towers over Ryan, Zach can already tell it’s Shane. Other people might not, though, because Shane’s huge head is hidden behind a question mark box that Ryan edited on him for a thumbnail. The title is clickbait 101 and it makes Zach laughter-cough sandwich crumbs over his keyboard.

 

“I FINALLY do my boyfriend’s Make-Up! Boyfriend REVEAL!! *No Clickbait*”

 

Zach snorts and wipes his desk clean, grabs his headphones and starts the video.

 

Ryan is alone in frame, leaning on his desk with his arms crossed. He’s not subtle. Everyone and their grandma knows that his followers are thirsting over “Berg-arm-ra” and Zach gets it. Ryan works out a lot and his arms are toned _AF_. Ryan is already in get up from the preview, so Zach gets to be a little disappointed that Shane didn’t put make up on Ryan. Oh well, maybe Ryan was saving it for another video.

 

“Hello!” Ryan’s voice comes in through the headphones. His new microphone really is worth the money he spend on it.

 

“Today I’m not alone here, I’m doing: A collab!” A canned choir of children voices going “Yaaay” in the background comes in and Ryan has seriously edited a cheap cheesy confetti bomb going off on screen. Zach chuckles. Ryan Steven Bergara, aka Beauty Guru “Beau-Guru” was the biggest fucking Meme-Lord if you knew him, but his followers would only get glimpses here and there.

Ryan continues.

“And not just _any_ collab! Today I’m welcoming someone on my channel who has always been there for me in the background, annoying as fuck and for some reason, the light of my life.”

 

He laughs and Zach grins. _Whatever you say, buddy._ Ryan is head over heels for Shane and it’s _clearly_ mutual. Zach waits for the engagement announcement any day.

 

Ryan holds up his arms, hands to his chest.

“Everyone welcome: _My boyfriend_ _!_ ”

He throws out his arms and rolls his chair to the side so Shane can shuffle in and sit down. Shane grins sheepishly at the camera and waves. Ryan can’t help himself:

“I adjusted the frame so your freakishly large form and your huge head fit, don’t worry.”

“Awh, babe.” Shane smirks at Ryan. “I appreciate it.”

Ryan snorts and turns back to the camera.

“Everybody, this is Shane.” Shane waves. “And if you don’t know him by now then-”

He makes a vague gesture with his arms and Shane is quick to translate:

“Then what the fuck are you doing?! Ryan has been on my channel since over a _year_.”

Ryan laughs.

“Yep. I occasionally jump on his twitch streams when he is doing Let’s Plays. And I always kick his ass in Overwatch.”

“Well-” Shane drawls and takes Ryan’s hand, showing off the long, green acrylic nails.

“Today you wouldn’t.”

Ryan frowns.

“Okay, fine, today I wouldn’t. Hey, it’s hard using a controller with these.” He waggles his fingers and Shane laughs.

 

Ryan returns to the subject of the video.

“So, Shane has always helped me with this channel. Lights, camera, editing, all that.”

“I also sometimes shop for your make up.” Shane interjects.

“Hm-hmmm...” Ryan says, unimpressed. He gives Shane the side-eye. “And sometimes you even buy what I asked for.”

Shane holds up his hands in defense.

“Okay listen.” He looks at the camera. “I barely know anything about make up. I know natural make up like foundation and some eyebrow pencil and _that’s it_.” He throws out his arms as if cutting the very short list off. For a moment, he pauses. Then he redoes the gesture.

“That’s it.” His voice is barely a whisper.

Ryan is laughing.

“But, as everybody knows. Make-Up is _my_ domain, so I thought I would film today’s experiment of me giving Shane a makeover!”

He reaches over and fondly rakes his hand through Shane’s hair and Shane stops making faces at the camera and smiles at him.

 

Zach pounds back his soda. Fucking lovebirds fool no-one with their banter.

 

Shane grins at the camera.

“I’m so excited.” His wide smile and his voice are absolutely genuine.

 

A cut shows them facing each other, table now out of view but Zach has seen Ryan’s collection and knows there is probably barely any space left on the surface.

 

“Okay.” Ryan puts a green rolled up bandanna around Shane’s head and pushes his hair back with it. Shane “helps”, which means he pats a lot at Ryan’s hand and grabs his fingers and is a general nuisance. Ryan has put on his game face and Zach knows he is getting a little annoyed. His channel is serious business to Ryan and Shane seems to pick up on it because he stops messing with him and chills out.

 

“Okay, first thing I’m gonna do is prime your eyelids, add foundation and cook the face, okay?”

Shane blinks.

“I have literally no idea what that means, you- _cook_ my face?”

“You’ll see!” Ryan says with a dismissive wave and starts moving stuff on the table out of frame. The rustling sounds like a lot of tubes and bottles.

“O...okay.” Shane looks concerned. “Should I be afraid?”

Ryan sits up again, a little tube with a pump top in hand. His mouth splits into a grin.

“Of me? Always~”

There is the hint of a growl to it and Shane’s eyebrows jump up a bit. He glances at the camera and lets out a nervous little laugh.

 

For the next couple of shots, Ryan primes Shane’s lids and adds foundation and concealer for a base. Shane lets him do it mostly without comment, except for asking which product is which. He pulls a couple of faces while Ryan blends everything together, but it makes Ryan chuckle instead of roll his eyes. Shane has to keep his eyes closed and stop breathing for a second while powder is applied carefully. Ryan takes it in, tilting his head a bit before he nods and puts away the powder. He moves Shane’s face with careful touches of his fingertips and Shane lifts his eyebrows, not yet opening his eyes.

 

“Does it look good? I feel like cake with fresh icing.”

Ryan ignores him.

“Okay. Next up I’m going to give you some highlights so we can accentuate your features.”

Shane blinks down at the table as Ryan is rummaging through the stuff.

“Please don’t accentuate my nose it’s big enough already.”

Ryan snorts.

“It’s fine babe, I like it.”

He sits up with a little brush and powder.

“You have lovely cheekbones, too so I’m gonna show these off as well.”

“Alright.” Shane says carefully as the brush swipes over his cheeks. “So you add shadows and everything looks more… angular?”

“Exactly.”

 

Ryan has a look of concentration on his face as he exchanges the brush for an eyebrow pencil.

“Okay, next is eyebrows.”

“Oh that’s what always takes you the longest.”

Ryan leans back in his seat, aghast. He puts a hand on his chest and gasps dramatically.

“It does _not_.”

Shane grins up at him with pure innocence. The shot zooms in on him and the big glittery word “LIAR” appears on screen.

“Face it, sweet-pea. Your eyebrows are thinnmmmph!”

The shot zooms out again just as Ryan presses a hand on Shane’s mouth and pushes him back.

“You watch your mouth! My eyebrows are great.”

Right afterwards, he yanks his hand back, yelling in outrage.

“Did you just- Oh gross!” He wipes his hand on his pants. “Fucking… licked my hand like a toddler.”

 

Zach almost chokes on his dessert.

 

Shane sticks out his tongue and smirks around it while Ryan grumbles and mutters to himself about giant manbabies.

He takes hold of Shane’s chin and carefully fills in the eyebrows.

“You do have a nice arch to yours, I have to say… although you literally deserve no compliments with all the bullshit I have to endure here.”

Shane has his eyes closed and an almost serene smile on his face.

“I’m sorry, babe, I’ll behave.”

Ryan grumbles but doesn’t comment.

“Keep your eyes closed, I’ll add a bit more concealer...”

 

Finally, the base is complete – and Zach has to admit that Shane looks really pretty already. Shane has a glow to him that he usually doesn’t have and his trademark tired eyes, while not gone completely, have lost some of the dark circles.

 

Ryan grabs another jar and a bigger brush. Shane looks at it and frowns.

“Is… are you gonna put even more powder on me?”

“Yep.” Ryan unscrews the jar. “I know what kind of eye make up I’m gonna give you and that needs you to be a bit brighter. Close your eyes.”

Shane grumbles but tries to keep his eyelids crease-free while Ryan is powdering. Once he is done, Shane glances at the viewfinder.

 

“I look like a powdered doughnut! What have you done?”

Ryan laughs and puts the powder away.

“It’s because you’re so fucking pale. Don’t worry, once lips and lashes are on it looks amazing, I promise.”

“Huh.” Shane glances at the viewfinder of the camera and turns his head.

“Fine, I’ll trust you. For now.”

“That’s nice.”

“So I’m basically just a canvas now?”

“Exactly.”

“Now shut up and let me make you blush.”

Shane is about to comment on that but Ryan seems to expect a cheeky answer so he tries to shove the brush in Shane’s mouth which instantly gets Shane to close it so he doesn’t get a tongue full of dark powdery pink. Ryan grins and starts giving him a reddish tint to his cheeks. Shane keeps following Ryan’s movements with his eyes and focuses on the make up artists hands a lot.

 

Zach looks at his phone and considers texting Ryan to ask if Shane got a boner under the table but he thinks about it and doesn’t.

 

Ryan picks up a small brush and takes his palette.

“Now comes your eye make up so shut up for a moment and close your eyes.”

“Oh, I love it when you get all dominant.”

 

Ryan stabs at Shane’s eyelid with maybe a little too much force and Zach gets it, absolutely gets it.

 

A couple of layers of eye make up follow. Red, orange, yellow. Then some added bright dots here and there that make Shane chuckle because it tickles. A golden shimmer to finish it out and Zach is pretty impressed at the look. He hadn’t expected Shane to actually _rock_ the look. Knowing Ryan, he knew it would be good, but Shane waggles his eyebrows as he looks at his eye make up and his expression brightens.

 

“That is really cool! There is so many layers that go into this...”

“Told you it’s a lot of work.” Ryan mutters as he grabs the eyeliner.

 

Shane complies when it comes to looking up and around so Ryan can give Shane’s eyes shape. Shane also lets him put on mascara without much complaints, but Zach guesses it’s mostly because he’s afraid Ryan will poke him in the eye. The cat eye is just on the right side of too much and Zach pulls out his phone and makes a note to go through a couple tutorials again. The last time he tried to put cat eyes on someone it had looked vaguely like mime make-up. On Shane, for some incredible reason it actually works.

 

“Time for lipstick.”

“Oooh, the moneymaker. Is it coral again?”

“Nope.” Ryan grins. “Bright pink this time.”

“Oh god!” Shane laughs halfway through the exclamation. “I’m looking forward to that.”

 

Ryan leans in, tiny brush in hand as he transfers the pink from the lipstick to Shane’s lips. Shane glances at Ryan’s face and Zach can already see what’s coming. Once the lip is filled in and Ryan picks up more color on the brush, Shane ducks in and kisses him, straight on the mouth.

Ryan almost flinches and shoves Shane back by the shoulder.

“Stop that! We’re mixing colors here and that does _not_ work in combination.”

Shane is laughing and his cheeks seem reddened, not only from the make up and Ryan looks at the camera with exasperation, barely able to keep the fond smile of his face.

“If you ever get yourself a boyfriend, make sure he learned to sit still. Someone did not teach the big guy that.”

 

He grabs the lipstick again.

“I gotta fix what you ruined now. Plump up.”

Shane’s eyebrows waggle again.

“ _Ryan_ I’m astonished! We’re on camera.”

Ryan rolls his eyes.

“I meant pucker your fucking lips, Shane.”

Shane snorts but does so. Ryan makes sure to get the corners right, moving carefully and slowly. It gets him a glance down from Shane.

“Why are you quivering?”

“I’m not quivering, I just have shaky hands.”

Shane turns to the camera with wide eyes as Ryan caps the lipstick.

“He’s quivering.”

His voice has dropped into a whisper and Ryan scoffs, grabs Shane’s chin and turns his face back to him.

“Stop messing around.”

“Does it bother you that I always have the last word?”

Ryan huffs loudly and grabs Shane by the lapels. Over the next couple of jump cuts he pretends he is strangling his man before he finally lets him go again.

“Sometimes I really could murder you on the spot!”

Shane is laughing.

"You'd miss me."

"I'd get over it. I have a bunch of options."

"Ouch. I feel like you just _actually_ murdered me on camera."

"Good. Then you'll shut up."

"Because dead men tell no tales?"

"I will strangle you and the jury will watch this and acquit me!"

 

Shane wheezes and it doesn’t take long for Ryan to join in. He is still chuckling as he adds a bit of contour to Shane’s lip and then he steps back to spray a setting spray all over Shane’s face.

 

“There we go, I’m done. Done with you, that is, but also done with the make-up.”

Shane laughs and leans forward so he can look in the mirror Ryan handed him.

 

“Oh wow!” He says, surprised. His eyes widen and the extend of the eye make up really shines now. Shane pulls off the bandanna and ruffles his hair back in shape so it settles around his face.

The space around Shane’s eyes is a sunrise of bright, warm colors with little lighter flecks here and there. Glittery little dots dance over the bright yellow and orange lids. It’s almost painted all the way up to his brows and the cat eye adds a stark black contrast to it. His former droopy eyes now seem to have a little upswing with the eyeliner wings to them. The lips are a soft, hot pink and as he grins, his teeth seem brighter as usual.

 

“I look pretty amazing. That is- whoah.” Shane keeps turning his face and moving the mirror to see himself in different angles. Ryan has sat back, a little hunched in his seat as he is watching his boyfriend with a fond and proud smile.

 

“Would you go on your stream like that?”

Shane turns his head and puts a hand under his chin, as if posing for a photo shoot.

“You know what? I’m gonna do that.”

He grins at the camera.

“If anyone of the Shaniacs is watching this and you guys were wondering why Shane was in full face make up last Friday, now you know!”

 

He’s laughing and Zach is determined to jump over to his twitch afterwards so he can see if Shane actually did it.

He scrolls down to the comments while Ryan does his usual outro and nods as his suspicion turns out right. The comments are filled with gushing, happy reactions in capslock, joined by a bunch of emojis as people freak out over how cute Shane and Ryan are. Others say Shane is their new favorite (#sorryRyan) because he’s funny and awkward. The number of comments who say that Shane is too loud / too annoying / not pretty enough for Ryan is surprisingly small and Zach wonders if Ryan has deleted any. The general majority seems to adore Shane though, many of them apparently knowing him from the Let’s Play community. He sees a bunch of “shane.madej is beauguru’s boyfriend?!?! The fuck??!”, usually with long comment threats underneath that let the poster know that Ryan is on Shane’s streams _constantly_.

 

Zach snorts and scrolls back up again, seeing the last image of the video which is similar to the thumbnail, but this time with Shane’s face in full glory. Of course, he’s sticking out his tongue.

 

 _He looks like a fucking cat meme_ , Zach thinks. He has to agree with the comments, though. The two of them look very cute together.

 

-

 

Shane’s twitch is a mess. It is full of videos titled “hey guys” and “shane again”. No capital letters, no punctuation, no clickbait. Most of what his viewers get is “some overwatch again” and “sims 4 chaos”, but they seem to enjoy the lazy, laid-back style Shane goes with during the streams. Zach locates the one from last Friday and loads it while he brushes crumbs off of his shirt.

 

The video shows the intro screen of The Sims 4 with Shane’s camera already in a box with a green outline in the upper left corner, but it’s still dark. Zach skips ahead a bit until the camera turns on and grins when he sees Shane not only in complete make up, but in his pink button down shirt instead of the green sweater, which indeed kinda matches the lipstick he is still wearing. Ryan, who usually gets his extra little window on the other side of the screen is sitting next to him this time and Shane is reading some of the on stream comments. He’s laughing.

 

“-yan decided it was about time he gets to use me for a video, since I always get him on here to boost my views.”

Ryan grins cheekily.

“To be fair, I think it’s us talking that gets people interested. Which is a bit weird but super flattering, because I’m not sure if us going back and forth is that interesting.”

“I think people find it funny.” Shane grins as he loads up his last save in the game.

Ryan’s eyes nearly bug out of his head.

 

“What the hell have you done?!”

Shane laughs.

“I have created a masterpiece!”

 

Zach stares at the building that Shane is presenting. It looks like a typical American Hot Dog Diner threw up in an art gallery. He returns his eyes to Ryan’s face on the screen. His friend looks like he is regretting everything in his life.

 

“Shane… you’re a madman.”

Shane simply smirks, pink lipstick shining in his lighting set up.

“You love it.”

 

Ryan huffs in exasperation and turns to Shane to quip back. Zach pauses the video. He holds up his phone, takes a picture of the little camera view of both of them and sends it to Ryan.

 

 **Me:** _attached image_

 **Me:** will you look at that

 **Me:** HEART EYES BERGARA IS BACK

 

 **Bonito:** …

 **Bonito:** stfu zach

 

Zach giggles and presses a fist to his mouth. He should look up tutorials for wedding themed make up. It would be great trolling material.


End file.
